Samael
Samael. Hell Hunters. The Hand Of The Devil, Former Hand Of God. The Overzealous Second Son of Lucifer. The Patron Spawn Of The Fallen. TBAL Biography The secondborn son of Lucifer Morningstar, while he lived. As Lucifer lived his life of conquest and rule, Samael always sided closer to his mother, growing to resent his father. Upon all of their deaths and arrivals in the Void, Samael left his fathers side, alongside his mother. When Death finally split the Void and created the realms of AfterLife, Heaven and Hell, he witnessed his father's banishment as ruler of Hell, as well as witnessing his eldest brother voluntarily follow him down, loyal even in death. Meanwhile, when Samael was given the choice of following his family or being allowed in Heaven, he swore allegiance to the Heavens, quickly becoming the hand of God himself, as well as the General of the Heavensent. After many centuries as the Hand of God, his resentment and loathing grows for the beastly abomination that his father had became. Numerous times, he asks of God for permission to strike against Hell itself, but he is constantly forbade from such action. Then came the Crusades, and rumor came out of Lucifer's death, and Samael felt no grief. Instead, Samael was filled with vindication, and while God was trying to keep control of the Mortal Realm, Samael took the opportunity to lay siege against Hell in a surprise preemptive attack. Samael leads the charge with his army of millions of Heavensent against the Legions Of Hell after breaking through the walls. Though filled with rage and blinded by purpose, he did not plan his strike well, and he did not count on the Legions having the home-field advantage. The attack was a miserable failure, with almost a million warrior angels being slaughtered by the far more numerous, and psychologically hardened daemons of Hell. Samael himself was struck across his face by daemon-lord wielding the blade of Lucifer himself, permanently scarring him. Forced into retreat, Samael and what remains of his army returns to Heaven to find that while he was gone, Azreal had also gone out to try and begin the Rapture, and without Samael there to stop him, God himself was forced to step in. Punished for not only going against God's wishes for an attack on Hell, not only for losing such a battle so fiercely, but for not being present to aid in stopping Azreal and making God himself step in, the Lord was forced to cast Samael out of the Heavens once and for all, deigning him as the Patron Spawn of the Fallen. Upon arriving in Hell, he finds that his father had been resurrected and reborn as a more mortal, but far more sinister shape, taking the name Lucius Morningstar. Despite his sons loathing and attempted siege, while knowing Samael's sheer hatred for him, Lucius still welcomed his secondborn son with open arms, so he could serve alongside his firstborn. TBAL Stories * Hell Hunters * Thicker Than Water: Creation * Thicker Than Water: Preemptive TBAL Detailed Appearance Description * Age: Appears to be mid to late 40's. Is actually Immortal. * Hair: Short blonde hair, well trimmed, brushed back. * Height: 6'0" (~) * Build: Average adult human male, fit but not specifically athletic. * Head: A taller face with a slightly larger forehead than average. A stern chiseled jaw with a lightly pointed chin. A long, faded scar (slash-based shape) runs from just beyond his hairline on the left-side of his head, going across the forehead and bridge of the nose, to end in the center of his cheek. * Wings: Large black feathery angel wings sprout from his back, between his shoulder blades. Approximately a 12 foot wingspan. Patches of the jet-black feathers appear to be falling off or wilting in a couple of battle-worn spots. * Clothing: Wears a neatly kept, clean, pure ivory white suit, with suit jacket, dress pants, etc. Black undershirt with a blindingly white tie. Black dress shows with moderate scuffs and scrapes. TBAL Universe Tie-Ins and Impacts TBAL Character Tropes TBAL Trivia * When writing his initial character concept descriptions, the author (Nathan Thornsbury) vaguely described Samael as "A slightly more masculine David Bowie". * TBAL TBAL Category:Samael Category:Characters Category:Hell Hunters Category:Patron Spawn Category:Images Category:The Council Of Hell Category:Detailed Character Description Category:Hell